Skye White
---- |image= |kanji=ホワイト・スカイ |romaji= Howaito Sukai |alias= Round One: Ademar indentifies Skye by her Hero name. |epithet= |birthday=December 25th |age= 17 |gender= Female |height= 5'6" (168cm) |weight= 135lbs (64kg) |hair= Blonde |eye= Green |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Superhuman |status= Active |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Senior |affiliation= T.S.J. High School |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Hand-to-Hand |license=Active |debut= ¡Mucha Lucha! |voice= }} '| |Howaito Sukai}}, also known as the , is a student at the Texas School of Justice apart of Class Star-A, training to become a Pro Hero.Halt Evil: Skye makes her introduction to the story. Appearance Skye is five foot nine inches in height. For her age, she has a high sexually attractive body. She has a frame that is only seen in women at least twenty-five years of age, all jammed into her frame. To help aid in her attractiveness she possesses physical features that could woo any basic man. Something she uses as a power alongside her terrifyingly strong quirk. Overall, Skye is energetic and filled with overflowing emotions which keeps her youthful appearance. She possesses beautiful thick and healthy blonde hair. When it is let down, it goes well beyond her waist, which is why she prefers to keep it wrapped up on the back of head by a single braid.Round One: Skye's hair is flossed and detailed. She also possesses two bang like pieces that rest over her shoulders and go past her neck and a third that rests in the middle of her forehead. Skye has both thin eyebrows and eyelashes. The result of playing with her face at a young age. In complementation to her blonde hair, she also has pale skin. Possessing both a sharp nose and chin, Skye inherited most of her physical features from her mother. Her most noticeable feat, are her emerald green eyes.Round One: Skye's removes her sunglasses from her face to show her emerald eyes. Skye has thick thighs, a big butt, a bust that could be compared to melons on steroids, and a slim waist all forming together to make a hypnotic figure which sways any man and bends them under her will if need be. Because of her physical attributes people tend to assume that Skye is much older than she really is. At school Skye opts for long-sleeved high-collared sweaters and tight jeans to help amplify her figure.Halt Evil: Skye is shown in a diner after school, in her choice of uniform. As mentioned, she wears high-collared sweaters. Her favorite sweater is a white long-sleeved black stripe one which hugs the skin tight. While she's often seen wearing jeans, she sometimes chooses to wear dress pants and slacks. In the summertime, she wore crop tops and shorts that cut off at the top of her thighs, also tight like the majority of her clothing.Round One: Skye's summertime clothing is seen after she jumps out of her car. Skye's hero costume, "Flag", consists primarily of a sleeveless gold-trimmed white onesie. The thigh portion of the onesie is navy blue, before transitioning back into its white pattern around the calves. It also, in turn, becomes a set of medium-heeled boots. Her accessories consist of a pair of mid-bicep length white gloves with the same gold trimming pattern. Around her neck is some sort of accessory that holds her red cape on her back.Round One: Skye dones her full Hero Costume before attacking Ademar. She can seemingly donned her hero costume anywhere, as it is activated by pressing a bracelet she wears around her wrist.Round One: Skye activates her bracelet. Gallery Skye_Pro_License.png|Skye's Provisional License Skye Hero Costume 1.png|Skye's Hero Costume Personality Abilities Quirk |Kamiwaza}}: Skye's quirk is an Emitter-type quirk which, as the name suggests, grants her superhuman capabilities well beyond just strength.Round One: Skye shows the use of her quirk for the first time. This includes, but is not limited to, strength, speed, and intellect all at which Skye has attained through countless hours of training. Skye is one of the many students among the T.S.J.s that has a complete grasp of her quirk and how to employ it. With her quirk activated, her strength increases at least tenfold, as with a single punch she can change the wind speeds and direction, causing the ground to crave enough beneath her immense force and whole trees to be lifted from its roots.Round One: Skye launches a punch at Ademar. Even those with the intent to miss release a powerful shockwave.Round Two: Skye unleashes a shockwave. As mentioned, Skye can also increase her speed so much so, that a single step allows her to cover inhumane distances. When Ademar tried to land the finishing blow on Catapult, Skye dashed at him leaving but a blur behind with enough time to release her own super move. Equipment Battles and Events Trivia * Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sig's Characters Category:Sig's Females Category:T.S.J. Students Category:Emitters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Class Star-A